


五次Shaw和Erik相遇，一次Erik吻了他

by IneVan



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Dubious Consent, M/M, Slash, self-hate
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneVan/pseuds/IneVan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw將Erik轉變成了吸血鬼，但Erik最後發現Shaw的用意遠不止如此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次Shaw和Erik相遇，一次Erik吻了他

**Author's Note:**

> BE可能(端看個人定義)  
> 內文大幅提及了Sebastian Shaw過去的名字Klaus Schmidt，因為我喜歡這個名字，我喜歡Klaus這個字念起來的感覺，就像我喜歡Thomas一樣。  
> 時序有Bug請包涵(數學極差無法救OHQ

I、  
  
Erik12歲的時候雙親替他請了一位小提琴老師，他還記得他們第一次見面的場景，身披黑色呢絨大衣的褐髮男人被請進門來，他先是環視了一圈，然後優雅地向Lehnsherr夫婦問好，是個極為有教養的紳士。母親替他掛好了大衣，他們一家在客廳坐了下來，僕人端上了熱茶。而父親興致勃勃地詢問若要讓Erik的琴藝好到能夠在年末的表演會上台，需要多少學習時間。  
  
「那要看是什麼等級的表演會，」男人加了一顆方糖，謝絕了牛奶，「也要看…(父親連忙介紹了他的名字)Erik是否有花心思在這上頭，但我可以保證，若全權由我來負責，一個半月就能上沃爾法特那樣的舞台。」  
  
他們高興極了，趕忙將老師請到樓上的練習室裡，宣布Erik除了用餐和上床時間外，其他時段皆由老師管理。  
  
Erik拿著琴走了出來，囁嚅著不知是否該拉一曲給男人聽，讓他知道他的程度。  
  
  
上一個老師是被氣走的，他認為Erik根本沒有任何天分，Dont先生總是看著他嘆氣，像是Erik拿著琴就是對他最大的羞辱一般。  
  
「也許你該考慮別的樂器，像口風琴或三角鐵。」他將Erik的手肘往上抬了抬，「若不是你拉琴的樣子還有幾分架式，我當初也不會被騙了。」  
  
  
男人脫下手套隨意塞進外套口袋裡，輕聲詢問是否可以借他的琴來看看。  
  
當然可以的，先生，Erik將琴遞給他，男人仔細看了微調器和弦軸。  
  
「Klaus Schmidt，」他遞了一張寫有名字的卡片給他，「很高興能成為你的老師。」  
  
「Erik Lehnsherr，」這樣的場景讓Erik有些退縮，但他掩飾得很好，男人身上的某些特質讓Erik不由自主地覺得疏離。「先生。」  
  
「應該是這樣的，我們再重來一次。」男人牽起Erik的左手，讓手掌平覆在自己的右手掌上，Erik摸到了因為拉琴而磨出的厚繭，掌心的溫度比自己低一些。「Klaus Schmidt。」  
  
「Erik Lehnsherr……」Erik不由自主的看進對方眼裡，那裡閃爍著某種黑暗的光芒，這兩種應是互相背離的事物卻同時在男人眼底出現，他看著對方的嘴唇緩緩靠近自己的左手背。  
  
時間忽然停止了，男孩只能感受到對方身上散發過來的熱度、兩人接觸的手掌的觸感和Klaus眼底的黑色火焰，那是極為陌生的經驗，像是清醒前的最後一個夢魘。  
  
然後Erik猛然後退把手抽開。  
  
抽開的一剎那兩人都愣了一下，Erik看著男人的表情，害怕他會因為剛剛的行為責怪他。那時究竟發生了什麼Erik並不完全明白，他只知道那似乎是一個探詢，或者連結，因為在那一剎那裡他感覺到原先的疏離氛圍消失了，而取而代之的是……  
  
「Erik，我可以這樣叫你吧？」  
  
「是的，先生。」Erik趕忙回答，他幾乎是迫切的開口，想要贏回一些因為方才失禮而失去的好感，畢竟他不能再把老師氣走了。  
  
「Erik，接下來我們會相處很長一段時間，」聽到這句話的男孩臉上立刻明亮了起來，像是得到了令人心安的保證，「你會好好照著我說的做，對吧？」  
  
「是的，先生。」  
  
男人將小提琴還給他，讓他往後站到天窗下，那裡有著一片因為滿月而形成的銀色光圈。  
  
「現在，隨便選一首Etude，讓我看看你。」  
  
Erik選了一首Kreutzer，那是他最擅長的。  
  
  
  
II、  
  
18歲的時候Erik將琴和樂譜一起關進練習室裡，他想他再也不會拉琴了，猶太人開始四處逃竄的時候Erik拾起了歷史，想知道自己究竟會被驅趕到哪個角落。  
  
  
那晚母親拉著他擠進窄小的汽車後座，她纖細的胳膊顫抖著環繞著他，好像那樣就可以圈住一些什麼。他回頭看著稱之為家的房子燒成一團火球，琴、練習室和天窗在高熱裡崩裂，像畫裡的龐貝城末日。父親緊抿著嘴、下顎收緊、雙眼盯著前方，僅管他握著方向盤的雙手看來穩定，但Erik知道他也一樣恐懼。  
  
當車子正要開出小徑轉入幹道時，路口處衝出十來個身著令人戰慄的軍服的男人，手上端著毛瑟，槍口朝著他們。  
  
父親大叫一聲猛然扭轉車頭，他們就這樣衝下山坡。  
  
Erik只記得尖叫、哭喊、不斷翻轉的車身和火光。  
  
等到四周終於沉寂下來、永遠的沉寂下來時，他才張開了眼睛，全身痛得像是被拆散過，尤以左腿為甚。眼前一片漆黑，他花了一些時間才了解到車子翻了過來壓在他們身上。  
  
Erik左右動了動想要找他母親，方才在他身旁、一直環抱著他的女人，然後他發現胸口上垂著一隻手臂，緊緊護著他的胸膛，順著臂膀看過去，女人安靜的沉睡像嬰兒，嘴角有一抹微笑，彷彿做了個好夢。她的額龐滲出許多血，將她梳理整齊的髮髻給浸濕了，有些流到面頰上，像眼淚。  
  
她的另一隻手放在他的頸側，就好像只要確認了Erik還活著，就能放心地死去。  
  
他一邊哭泣一邊爬出摔成一堆廢鐵的車廂，左腿膝蓋以下不知道是不是斷了，血肉與布料混在一起，濕黏沉重，他沒有勇氣翻開檢視。Erik也沒有到前座去確認父親的生死，因為那裡已經沒有「前座」了。  
  
他趴在地上想著這究竟是怎麼一回事、他接下來該去哪裡、一個人該如何活下去；想著他的家人，懷念他們曾經有的時光，也想起四年前的表演會，那時候Erik讓在場的所有人都笑了。  
  
巨大的恐慌像地獄來的異獸撕咬著他、拖著他往下墜落，再沒有什麼比認知到自己是孤身一人與世界毫無連結來的絕望，更何況外頭還有這麼多人要他的性命，只因為他的種族和他們不同……既然如此為何還讓他活下來，他一點也不想活著。  
  
附近的樹叢傳來一聲輕響，Erik驚跳起來，想爬起身往後逃走，但右腿卻不聽使喚，再說只剩一條腿他也跑不了多遠，他瞪著聲音傳來的方向，然後心跳慢慢緩了下來。  
  
既然這樣，就讓他們殺死我吧。Erik心想，撿起身旁的石塊，即使知道這點威脅看來十分可笑，但已再沒甚麼能使他更絕望了。  
  
騷動後從夜色裡走出來的人卻出乎Erik意料，那是個身型修長的男人，穿著熟悉的黑色呢絨大衣、戴著一樣的黑色手套、一樣的褐髮、一樣的微笑。  
  
  
「……先生？」Erik遲疑的開口。  
  
「晚安，Erik。」  
  
「為什麼先生你會……？為什麼在這裡？你到哪裡去了？我們一直在找你。」Erik問得斷斷續續，太多問題一下浮現在腦海裡，Klaus Schmidt兩年前突然消失，也是自那時開始他的小提琴課程便中斷了，Erik以為先生終於厭煩了他的Kreutzer──那是他唯一想承認的原因──Erik無法接受除此之外的其他可能，像是他厭煩的其實是自己，或者，先生是個告密者。  
  
男人環視了四周，就像他第一次來到Erik家的樣子。  
  
「真是場災難。」他下了個結論，視線移到Erik的左腿上。  
  
男人走近了幾步，在Erik面前蹲下，他稍微看了下他的小腿和膝蓋，然後說道，「Erik，這條腿不會好了。」  
  
男孩望向他，臉上出現拒絕相信的神情。  
  
「那些人就在附近，拖著這條腿走不了多遠。」Schmidt語氣平靜地說，「你是知道的吧？男孩。」  
  
「但，先生，你不能帶我走嗎？你突然出現在這裡難道不是為了要救我？」Erik急切的抓住男人長大衣下擺。  
  
「不，Erik，我的男孩，我出現在這裡是為了一樁交易。」Schmidt說，「我打算離開這個國家，而你知道，我向來喜歡有人陪伴，所以我想也許你能和我一起走，成為我的家人。」  
  
「那是……那是什麼意思？」Erik在Schmidt眼中又看見了『那種東西』，瞳孔中陰影舞動像是黑色火焰，「我已經有家人了，他們……」  
  
「他們已經不在了。」Schmidt回道，「而當你重生後，我就是你的家人。」  
  
「如你所見，我是個教授小提琴的先生，但真實的我是……」Schmidt在Erik面前顯現了他原本的模樣，「你必須知道，Erik，我只會在情勢對我有利的情況下提出交易，你就快要死了，仔細聽，那些人的槍都已經上膛，要不了多久，你就會和你的母親一樣。」他停了一會，觀察男孩臉上的表情，然後繼續說道，「所以這個交易是這樣的，如果你想活下去，就和我走，否則只能一個人留在這裡面對他們。」  
  
Erik仍無法明白自己方才究竟看到了什麼，Klaus Schmidt──他的小提琴教師──是個吸血鬼，那對獠牙和眼睛，正如傳說中所描述。  
  
「先生，既然你…你如此強大，為何不能幫我趕走他們？」Erik天真地問道。  
  
「我的男孩，你沒有弄清楚重點，只有為了『家人』我才有責任，而這一切都取決於你的決定。」  
  
「答應…成為你的家人？」  
  
「成為我的同類，我的家族，如同我說過的，always and forever。」Schmidt說著，微微笑了起來，好像早就知道結局一般。  
  
  
  
在往美洲大陸的船上Erik一直想著當時促使他點頭的原因究竟是什麼，是左腿上那近乎恆久不褪的疼痛、失去親人的絕望、面對死亡來臨時的恐懼還是Schmidt眼中那一點忽明忽滅的希望。他始終無法得出答案，也許答案最終會使他不得不直視自己的本質，是個膽小、懦弱、貪生怕死、拋棄親人的混蛋。  
  
那時Erik沒有讓Schmidt親吻他──也許是個儀式或類似的東西──以傳遞鮮血，他是自己咬破男人的手腕喝下他的血液，是第一次也是最後一次真正的只為『自己』做決定，而這個決定像根刺一般將永恆地卡死在他的過去和未來之間，Erik深知自己能活下來，是因為拋棄原本的家人，投奔了別人的懷抱。  
  
  
  
III、  
  
Erik 88 歲的時候回到了杜賽道夫──他出生的地方──離市中心不遠處的Altstadt老城區仍在夜空下閃著老舊昏黃的光芒，Erik推開了街底酒吧的門，熟悉的黑麥發酵味蜂擁而上，他在歌聲、談笑聲和擊杯聲中在吧台前坐了下來。  
  
他看起來不到30歲，或者更年輕一些，Erik維持這模樣已經有快要60年了，但他仍舊沒有習慣這種「生活」，如果它可以稱之為生活的話。  
  
  
  
 **第一次進食是Shaw帶著他吃下的──自踏上美洲大陸那刻起，Klaus Schmidt就為自己找到了新名字──Erik永遠都會記得他的第一份「食物」。**  
  
 **她是個面容姣好的少女，是的，那必定得是個美麗、含苞待放、正值青春年華的少女，Erik視線模糊地看著Shaw橫抱著人進來，身後跟著另一名金髮女人，她塗著經典的暖冬紅唇膏，噘著嘴興味盎然地看著他們。**  
  
 **Erik向後退了一些，想讓自己縮進沙發裡，但連續幾天的高燒、乾渴和飢餓幾乎抽乾他所有氣力，他可以嗅聞到空氣中飄散著古龍水香、燒裂的木材焦味、皮革新鮮的油漬味和另一種奇特的香氣，勾得他嘴裡不禁分泌出唾液潤濕了嘴角。**  
  
 **Shaw捏了捏他的面頰，然後半哄著他鬆開嘴。**  
  
 **接下來他的嘴便承接到這輩子嘗過最甜美的東西，如絲綢般細膩、濃郁、芳香撲鼻，他幾乎希望可以永遠地喝下去，那像是母乳般甜美，帶著生命力，Erik毫不留情地用犬齒在唇下的肌膚上戳刺著，好讓它能湧出更多甘美的泉水。少女在Erik身下細細地顫抖，但已經陷入轉化狀態的Erik不可能聽得見她的求饒，漸漸的顫抖停止了，僅剩微弱的呼吸。**  
  
 **「看看他，Emma，像個幼崽。」Shaw笑了起來，起身在吧台給自己倒了一杯威士忌。**  
  
 **「你在哪裡找到他？我以為你死了，Klaus，整整五十年毫無音訊，直到那天殺的像天譴一樣的烏鴉又飛進我房裡，真應該拿它來做頂黑色羽帽……我得把這寫下來提醒我的裁縫師。」Emma在另一張扶手椅上坐了下來，看著Erik貪婪的吸吮著少女手腕，「真有趣，不是嗎？就像當年的我一樣。」**  
  
  
  
「漫漫長夜，要點什麼？」酒保語氣輕快的詢問，Erik聞聲抬頭，是個二十出頭的青年，大眼裡閃著友好的光芒，他看來有些疲憊，但仍然服務周到，腔調洋溢著濃濃的英國味兒，在這裡顯得特別突兀，也特別有趣。  
  
「不是本地人？」Erik要了一杯苦艾酒加檸檬水，青年還多給了他一顆櫻桃，「我上次回來Altstadt時不曾看過這間酒吧，這附近變了很多。」  
  
青年有些驚異地看著他，然後笑道，「那先生您肯定是很久沒回來看看了，這個轉角酒館是Altstadt歷史最悠久的一間，以前這裡還發生過槍戰……那是多久以前……有十五年了吧，我記得我表哥和我說起這件事是他大學的時候。」  
  
Erik沉默了一會，才補了句，「那一定是我記錯了。」  
  
「對了，我是Charles，很高興認識你，先生，你猜對了，我是倫敦人，搬來這裡有十年了，沒想到還有人能聽出我的腔調。」  
  
「叫我Erik就行了。」男人喝了一口酒，略帶微笑道，「我必須承認，一開始我只是隨便問問，沒想到你們真的有提供這種香料酒，很多地方都不賣了。」  
  
「當然，這裡是德國，沒有德國人不能喝的酒。」，Charles得意的笑了，笑意延伸到眼角，「聽起來你旅行過很多國家，真好不是嗎？像在體驗各種不一樣的生活。」  
  
「也許吧，我不想破壞你的想像。」，Erik低聲道，「也許有一天你也可以試試這樣的生活。」  
  
  
  
 **他醒覺過來已經是三天之後，這時候的Erik已經完全「轉化」了，真正成為一個畏懼走在日光下的種族，他們的轉化是在第一次成功獵食之後，而這也表示被獵食的對象已經死亡。  
  
他坐了起來，花了一些時間弄清楚自己究竟身在何方，身體感覺起來沒什麼異樣，甚至應該說從來沒有這麼好過。身旁的被窩微微隆起，像是有人安睡在裡頭，Erik伸手搖晃了幾下，軟被下頭的肢體似乎有些僵硬，Erik狐疑地掀開布料，他美麗的Birgit就躺在那下頭，睜著原本像天空般澄澈的水藍色眼睛直直看著上方，雙唇微張，他特意替她選的暖冬紅唇妝有些糊掉了，沾在嘴唇周圍，讓少女看來顯得更為蒼白艷麗。  
  
Erik原本想邀請她去舞會，只因為那雙迷濛的雙眼像極了他的母親。  
  
但顯然Shaw不允許這樣的事情發生，他從來不允許有任何未經他同意的人靠近Erik，即使那是Emma也一樣，為此女人曾發了好幾次脾氣，但Shaw始終沒有改變過他的做法。  
  
Erik憤怒的跳下床，大吼著衝下樓梯，卻只在起居室碰見正在為自己找樂子的Emma。  
  
「那渾帳……那個…地獄來的惡魔，他在哪兒？」Erik的雙眼幾乎要冒出火來，「Sebastian Shaw在哪？」  
  
「事實上，他的確回地獄了，你不知道嗎？」Emma端著咖啡歪過頭，以一種過於天真的口吻說道，「Hellfire，在紐約。他走前說，你醒來後一定會哭鬧得像個小孩，要你別去煩他。」  
  
「但那是一個無辜的人，Birg她……我並沒有選擇她作為我的第一個對象，我……」Erik摀著臉，手指像是要嵌進肉裡那樣用力，像是要擠壓出所有後悔。「我不應該活下來的……」  
  
Emma瞟了男人一眼，即使兩人看來歲數相差不大，但實際上Emma活過的歲月卻是Erik的五倍有餘，這使得這個場景看來十分諷刺與可笑，Erik從不知道該以什麼態度面對她，Emma有時敵視他，有時卻又表現得像個家人。  
  
「也許你的確不應該活下來，Klaus──她仍舊習慣喚他的舊名──為你改變了他一直以來的作風，他對待你的方式和我們都不一樣，我也是被他轉化的，但他可從沒管過我要吸誰的血，我的第一個對象是個在酒吧裡搭訕我的男人，三個鐘頭後他便只剩69磅重，沒有哪個吸血鬼能在轉化時控制自己的食慾，也許Klaus可以，不過誰知道呢？他從來就是個謎。」Emma臉上帶著似笑非笑的神情，「但你，Erik，Klaus看著你轉化，從開始到結束，他在一旁控制著你對鮮血的渴求，那個女孩……Birgit，對，她是清晨的時候才斷氣的，別擔心，她並沒有受苦，那時已經感受不到痛苦了。Klaus控制你轉化的速度，讓它延長到不能再延長為止，最後，他還讓你喝了他自己的血。」  
  
Erik瞪著女人看，他該死的甚至不知道她是什麼意思。  
  
「他讓你喝了他的血，這表示你是獨一無二的，我以為我們同樣都是他的後裔，但現在看來我愚蠢的可笑。」Emma靜靜看了Erik一會，然後轉身離開，「我要回維也納了，別跟Kluas說，也別來找我。」**  
  
  
  
「他有雙美麗的眼睛，不是嗎？」Shaw在Erik的身旁坐了下來，沒有人看見他是如何出現在這裡的，但Erik並不意外，因為Sebastian Shaw該死的就是個精神變態，那個把他轉化成吸血鬼的人顯然必須為這點負責。  
  
「別傷害他，先生，他只是個普通的酒保。」  
  
「噢，什麼時候我變成了只會傷害人的壞傢伙？我看來是那種人嗎？」Shaw做了個無辜的表情，並為自己要了杯威士忌。「我只是好奇，你為何回來這裡？」  
  
「也許我只是想回自己出生的地方看看，還有當時……當時我們掉下去的地方。」Erik短暫的陷入了回憶，「我只想好好埋葬他們。」  
  
Well……Shaw砸了砸嘴，朝著Charles咧開一個迷人的微笑，然後低聲對Erik道，「有點太晚了不是嗎？我的男孩。」  
  
男人湊上前去，在酒保驚訝的目光下吻了Erik的嘴角。  
  
  
70年過去了，遠比你的悲傷還要長久。  
  
他以唇語說道。  
  
而Erik曉得，男人正在嘲笑他的軟弱。  
  
  
  
IV、  
  
Klaus Schmidt活過了六個世紀，這是一段用文字敘述起來很短，但實際上卻相當長的一段日子，有時候他甚至覺得自己已被困在永恆裡迷失，或者被死神遺忘了。  
  
第一個世紀過得不是那麼愉快，起因在於無趣，後來Klaus開始意識到自己也許可以「製造」一些和他一樣的傢伙──只能在夜晚活動的生物──他發誓他只想要有人可以說話解悶。但後來情形便開始失控，有太多人想要更好的能力，而那些後裔們為了得到他的青睞，開始大肆製造軍隊以壯大聲勢，很快的他們便走向自相殘殺的結局。而這些騷動過於明顯張揚，引起了人類的注意，於是他給予的能力成了詛咒，大部分的人在日光下死去，剩下的一些被釘入心臟的木樁殺死，或者砍下頭顱丟進海裡。  
  
最後殘存下來的族人開始冀望永生，因為他們聽說Klaus Schmidt是不朽的，即使被焚化、釘入木樁，只要時間允許，百年後他仍然會再度重生。  
  
Klaus沒有讓這說法流傳出去，他親手埋葬了最後一批人，並且用這個世紀餘下的十年懺悔自己所犯下的過錯，他錯就在於一開始選擇伴侶時過於心急，沒有慎重挑選。  
  
幾個世紀過去了，他仍然覺得無趣，有時一時興起，順手轉化了幾個覺得不錯的傢伙，他將他們當孩子看待，而他們也全都懼怕他。Emma、Azazel和Riptide是他比較在乎的幾個，Klaus有時會讓烏鴉送信給他們以表達自己的「關懷之情」，雖然回信通常不盡如人意，但他們總還是會送回點隻字片語。  
  
  
Klaus第一次遇見Erik比男孩所認為的更早，他前去毛遂自薦成為Lehnsherr家小提琴老師的時候是他第二次介紹自己，Erik腦海裡關於第一次的記憶被他親手抹去了。  
  
1933年當Sebastian Shaw還是Klaus Schmidt的時候，他曾考慮在杜賽道夫定居下來，但也只是考慮罷了，維也納和布加勒斯特也都曾在他的考慮範圍內，他是不朽的、永遠不會消亡，所以定居這個詞太沉重了，遠超過人類對其的定義，Klaus可不想變成那種把自己關在石堡內悶成青苔的傢伙，他還想走在陽光下，他總是懷念那種溫暖的觸感，日光像是某種形而上意味的加冕，即使Klaus已相當於掌控了人類的半個世界(他宣稱若是他想要的話)，剩下的半個躲在太陽後頭，他偶爾可以在黎明時窺見其一點模樣。  
  
  
那天Klaus坐在慣常去的Herkunft酒吧裡──據說這間店的老闆是從巴伐利亞來的，他倒不覺得自己有嚐出那股澀味兒──這裡有全Altstadt最香的Augustiner啤酒，Klaus一直以來都鍾情於Pilsner酒類的金黃色澤，雖然像他這樣的生物已不再需要攝取水份維生，不過享受可從來都不需要理由。  
  
Klaus坐在角落的扶手椅上，邊喝著啤酒觀賞窗外的人潮，他在最後一束光線消失在教堂後頭時出現在店裡，強大如Klaus Schmidt，尚能忍受短時間的傍晚光線，也只有他能短暫的存在於暮光之下。Klaus並沒有和很多人談起過他的野心，曾有人問過這件事，或者圍繞著這個話題開始鬥爭起來，他的後裔們有些是好戰或亡命之徒，視律法於無物，將整個人類文明踩在下頭，認為那幾夜的轉變就已將他們提升成更好的物種，Klaus可以理解他們將他視為神，將轉化視為揀選的理由，儘管那是錯誤的，他們依舊全都是失敗的造物。  
  
一直到他兩百歲的時候才終於體悟到人類是活在夢裡的生物，他們將世界視為是清醒的怪獸，因而拼命讓自己沉進夢裡。而每個人沉睡的深度不同，有人執意不斷往深處墜去，像是要讓自己永遠的與這個世界切割開來，用作夢的方式。Klaus挺喜歡這一類人，他們的血嚐起來有點苦艾的氣味，並且對他抱持著深入骨髓的鄙視，不像其他人，雖然嘴上說著殺死異類，但卻會在轉身後向他乞求揀選。  
  
還有些人努力睜開眼想要清醒過來。Klaus曾在英國國會大廈地窖裡看著一個男人試圖用一些少得可憐的炸藥點燃夜空，作為夜晚的太陽，他試圖叫醒一些人，讓他們防備棲伏在國會裡的怪物。儘管最後失敗了，在斷氣前一刻Klaus仍然沒有收回曾經給過他的選擇，但男人始終不曾對他點頭，Klaus深知他也同樣鄙視自己，他用一個短暫的人類生滅鄙視了永生。  
  
  
1921是個神奇的一年，有個眼神瘋狂的物理學家證明了光的確帶有能量，裡頭帶著一種被天才們稱為光子的東西。他將公式寫滿整個黑板企圖向男人說明這點，Klaus扮成一個好學的上流社會人士，並沒有向他道出自己的實際身分。光帶有能量這點他再清楚不過，畢竟他們就是被這個東西排除在白晝之外的。  
  
1921年的最後一晚也是個神奇的夜晚，Klaus Schnidt就是在這天第一次遇見Erik Lehnsherr，也是在這天發現這個看來不到七歲，有著一頭蓬鬆柔軟、像成熟麥子般金黃短髮的男孩，是個日行者。  
  
六個世紀裡，Klaus只遇過三個可被稱為日行者的人，那既不是遺傳，也並不靠信仰，就只是單純而美好的發生了，像所有的自然現象一樣。日行者是Klaus替他們取得代號，他們各有各的名字，都是人類，看來和普通人沒什麼不同，只是會似有若無地散發一股溫暖柔和的氣息，如同冬日暖陽。起初Klaus不以為意，後來在偶然的情況下發現若和日行者待在一起，他便能逃離日光的詛咒。  
  
Klaus並不曾和許多人提起過，只有對兩個當時與他親近的後裔說了，而就是這幾句耳語造成後頭無數的殺戮和戰爭，最後他只好親手處決了Eugene和Issac，和所有知道日行者存在的族人，結束這黑暗的一世紀，當然第一個日行者也死了，他被扯成兩半，Klaus將他破碎的軀體放進乾淨的池塘裡，看著他沉下去。  
  
第二個日行者於知道Klaus的企圖後，在他面前自我了結了性命，就像那個拿自己短暫人生鄙視他的翹鬍子男人一樣，都覺得永生是可鄙的。她(第二個是個年輕的母親)在自刎前說道，Klaus的存在是對他們(Klaus想她指得應該是人類)的褻瀆，一個永生者破壞了僅擁有不到百年生命的種族的永恆性，那還是Klaus第一次聽見永生和永恆這兩個詞彙意義相違背的說法。  
  
而第三個就是眼前這個男孩。Klaus克制自己沒有立刻上前攫獲他，他站在街角的櫥窗後頭，看著男孩和他的父親正挑選著店裡的小提琴，同時他父親還殷切地詢問老闆是否有好的小提琴老師可以介紹。  
  
  
他整理好衣裝後自然地走了過去，自然地讓這一切和接下來的一切發生，他是Klaus Schmidt，夜晚是最好的舞台。  
  
  
  
V、  
  
Erik以為事情就是他看到的那樣，所以他全心全意地相信那句應該是改變了他一輩子的話，Family, always and forever.  
  
Shaw沒有要隱瞞他的意思，他只是在等待Erik自己發現真實，而真實放在那裡有將近一個世紀了，卻一點也沒有減損它存在的意義，這個意義不曾因時態而有任何變化。  
  
  
不知什麼原因(也許他就是想違背Shaw的意思，好讓自己看來有些自尊和面子)，Erik並沒有和那個眼神澄亮、笑容像啤酒上輕盈泡沫的青年酒保就此斷了聯繫，儘管Shaw在他面前親吻了自己，像是一種宣示……而那的確就是一種宣示。Shaw走後，兩人之間梗著一股尷尬的沉默，Erik心知對方是個善良友好的人，但他不知該如何解釋他和Sebastian Shaw之間的關係，更遑論要說明他們的身分了。低落的心情昇華成一股隱隱作嘔的罪惡感，他將包含了許多小費的紙鈔放在吧台上便頭也不回地離去。  
  
  
一個禮拜後他在某個正瘋狂落葉的樹林裡再次遇到Charles，Erik當時正站在小徑上望著遠處出神，70年前的道路如今已雜草蔓生，僅剩一條微不可見的細小獸徑。他知道這是於事無補的，這個回來尋找一切發生之起源的舉動，在他小提琴老師的眼裡可笑得要命，Erik傍晚離開那幢大得離譜的湖畔豪宅時，Shaw並沒有阻止他，只說，我們後天回紐約。彷彿早就預見他將會失敗。  
  
  
Charles當時騎著單車正在回家的路上，他從樹林縫隙中瞧見Erik一個人站在那裡，沒有多想便喊了他的名字，他看見男人肩膀微微動了下，像是介於驚嚇和驟然意識到之間的情緒，Charles感到有些抱歉，連忙詢問他為何這個時候在這兒。  
  
「我在找一個地方，一個山坡，下頭接著一個谷地。」Erik表情帶著茫然，像是他既知道又不知道自己為何身在此處，「我快要離開這個地方了。」  
  
「你要搬家了嗎？」  
  
「並不算是，我在這裡並沒有……不是這麼說……我的意思是，我沒有定居在這個城市(Charles發現他本來想說出杜賽道夫這四字，但他沒有)，我正在旅行。」  
  
Charles在詢問Erik接下來要去哪裡前便意識到這是個沒有解答的問題，他知道一旦他將真的問題問出口，男人也許就會像上次那樣頭也不回的走掉。但Charles並不認為Erik在逃避，因為他上回離開時的眼神像在說一段很長的故事，而他之所以沒有訴諸言語的原因是為了保護Charles。  
  
儘管這個結論臆測的成分佔絕大多數，但Charles卻沒來由地篤信。  
  
「好吧，那麼……」Charles尋思著話題方向，他下意識的認為自己應該替這個他實際上並不熟稔的男人找個方向，以免他就這樣迷失在樹林裡，或者任何地方。「也許你願意到我那裡坐坐，喝杯茶什麼的，這裡入夜後氣溫下降的很快，你可以明早再回來找你說得那個山坡。」  
  
Erik轉過頭看著Charles，像在認真考慮他的提議，但思考的時間太長了，以致於青年酒保只能尷尬地將它理解為拒絕。  
  
「我只在晚上出門……」Erik終於開口道，他快速地眨了幾下眼，試圖挽回自己分散的注意力，「你知道我白天的時候…並不是…我不那麼喜歡白天……不，我的意思是…」  
  
Charles試著讀懂對方無聲的嘴型。  
  
「我的意思是，我對光線過敏……那種…光線，你曉得。」Erik覺得此刻糟透了，他可以不用解釋這件事情，Charles並沒有特別質疑他夜晚在這裡的原因，只是隨口提起，他根本不需要對他說明。「我知道這很難相信。」Erik幾乎要放棄這段對話了。  
  
Charles在此時開始緩緩推起腳踏車，朝著離開森林的方向，巧妙卻又隨意的帶開令人尷尬的話尾。「我相信你，先生，我只是擔心你會迷路，就算是我爺爺──他可是住在這兒四十多年了──也不會在夜晚一個人單獨進林子，天暗了之後霧霾會把你困在裡頭。」  
  
「你和你爺爺住一起？」  
  
「我搬回這裡後才和他一起住，我的母親不喜歡森林，她說這裡曾發生過很不好的事。」  
  
Erik點了點頭，回頭掃了樹林深處一圈，但現在已經什麼都看不見了，除了車頭燈照亮的一塊錐形區域，Charles猜Erik是在想像他方才說得話。  
  
「抱歉，先生，我無意嚇你……」Charles忍不住開口，但Erik打斷了他的話，臉上帶著一點若有似無的笑容。  
  
「不，謝謝你提醒我這件事，夜遊的確不應過於魯莽，我想我只是太心急了。」Erik道，神情帶著懇切，「Xavier，你方才的提議，現在仍然作效嗎？」  
  
Charles幾乎是反射性的想要微笑，雖然有些意外Erik態度的變化，但這並不造成他的困擾，他朝Erik點點頭表示答應，並大聲宣佈了Xavier家從不虧待客人的族訓，然後兩人相視一笑。  
  
  
在往青年酒保住處的途中他們互相交換了名字(First Name)，路上笑語不斷，談話間Erik恍惚想起了他曾愛慕過、美麗的、白皙的、有朦朧藍眼的Birgit，那時他們倆一起度過的時光也是如此愉快。  
  
  
  
Charles的家比Erik所想像的要舒適、寬敞許多，並不是他看低了對方，而是這棟木屋的確會超出許多人的想像。那些精巧卻恰好的設計幾乎無微不至的貼近生活，每扇窗的窗沿甚至擺著鳥兒或小動物專用的飲水器，而水則來自屋簷的雨水排水管。  
  
Charles掏出鑰匙開了門，進屋後隨手將大衣掛上衣架，回頭看見Erik還站在門外，臉上神情游移不定。  
  
「怎麼？那是麥桿菊花圈，別告訴我你不喜歡它，我可是費了好大的勁才完成。」  
  
「你得邀請我進去，Charles。」Erik微笑道，又說，「我喜歡你的花圈。」  
  
Charles疑惑道，「請進，你當然可以進來。」  
  
Erik跨過門檻後才帶著抱歉的微笑說，「這是一個古老的習慣，我們家族向來恪守。」  
  
Charles幫Erik卸下了身上的大衣，趁機逮住了這個句尾，「這麼說你的家族也很古老？」  
  
Erik點點頭，爾後又搖搖頭，頓了一下才又點頭說，「我並不完全清楚以前的事，這個習慣是……Shaw告訴我的，你見過他。」  
  
Charles想起了那個褐髮男人和他帶著挑釁意味的親吻，Erik臉上的表情告訴他不該再問下去了，但Charles這次沒止住自己的嘴，他理智上想換個話題，舌頭卻自己動了起來。  
  
「他是你的情人，對嗎？」青年酒保快速地問道，「我看見你們一同離開。」  
  
Erik沒有說話，他拉了拉自己的領子，眼神四處游移了一會，空氣中飄著乾燥的木屑，讓人喉嚨發癢。「我們的關係……遠比情人複雜……或許你可以帶我參觀一下你的屋子，現在我對這兒更感興趣。」  
  
Erik換上了客套的表情，語調裡摻著疏離，Charles知道自己再次碰上鐵板，他拿出兩瓶啤酒，與Erik碰了碰杯表示自己的歉意。  
  
他帶著Erik上上下下繞了一圈，最後一站是他的秘密堡壘。Charles知道一個大男人還特別擁有這樣一個空間顯得有些幼稚，但他找到的這些東西值得讓他為之承受異樣眼光，而Erik是他極少數會邀請進來的客人。他讓男人在扶手椅上坐下，得意洋洋的一一介紹起來。  
  
Charles收藏的大多是戰前或戰時遺留下來的小型藝術品(大部分都是破損的)，其中有些甚至搆不上邊，只能稱之為雜物。但那些東西讓青年拿在手上卻好似短暫獲得了星子的光芒，即使是個破啤酒瓶蓋也像個古羅馬硬幣那樣有著淵遠流長的來歷，再說，誰能拒絕現在的Charles呢？Erik微笑看著眼前的青年神情飛揚的翻出他的壓箱寶。  
  
「這個，我想你一定有興趣。」Charles拿出一把小提琴，更確切來說是一把小提琴的殘骸，它的琴身已被燒得焦黑，甚至有些破損，琴弦早已不見蹤影，但琴弓卻不知為何完整地保存了下來。「我在一個廢墟裡找到的，即使被燒成這樣它也沒有碎裂，尤其是琴弓，你甚至還可以看到上頭的花紋。」  
  
那瞬間Erik聽見自己已70年沒有激烈跳動過的心臟劇烈震動了下，震得他耳膜和胸腔內部發疼。他甚至還沒有完全確定是不是那把「琴」，沒有仔細檢查、也沒有拿在手上感受重量，他就只是看著Charles拿著的樣子，便想起70年前的自己。  
  
「Erik，你還好嗎？你喜歡這個？」Charles將琴弓遞了過來，Erik看見握把底部刻著工匠的名字，那時的小提琴都需要特別訂製，每個部位都由不同人製作。「我也很喜歡它，我猜它的主人也是，這把琴被收在一個精緻的絨布盒裡，如果不是那場不幸的大火，也許我們就能看見它原本的樣子。」  
  
「你去過那個地方？」Erik問。  
  
「現在已經什麼都不剩下了。」Charles說，但Erik的表情告訴他不只如此。「你認識住在那裡的人？」  
  
「不……我只是覺得有點可惜，這把琴是件完美的藝術品。」  
  
他將眼神轉開，試圖平撫這個未預期的衝擊，突遇故鄉之物讓他的心防變得脆弱，那些他還沒準備好面對的事物正彼此擠壓著要宣洩出來。Charles替他們又各開了瓶啤酒，這次是Augustiner，金黃色的液體和醇香的泡沫，他們乾了一口又一口。  
  
Charles非常友善、非常體貼，他為了彌補先前Erik的不快(但那不能完全歸咎於他，他和Shaw得負大部分的責任)甚至翻出了老Xavier珍藏的照片和剪報，有些是戰時的，更多是戰後，它們都被整齊的收在書頁內，這裡簡直是歷史研究者的寶庫。  
  
  
起居室昏黃光線和悠閒的氣氛讓Erik差點以為自己身處在夢境裡，當Shaw的臉像夢魘一般出現在他模糊的視線範圍內時，他差點打翻了Charles遞過來的濃茶。那是男人擔任納粹醫官的剪報照片，儘管它是黑白的，但Erik一下就認出來了，沒有人能像他那樣自然地擺出高傲、不可一世以及輕蔑的神情。Erik又看了一次，事實像在嘲笑般將自己毫無保留地展現在他眼前，這份報紙有七十多年的歷史了，而Erik從沒發現它的存在。  
  
Charles發覺了Erik的異樣，探過身來詢問，他的雙眼還是一樣澄澈碧藍，帶著令人安心的神情，但Erik卻退了回去，讓自己從這迷醉的氣氛中清醒過來。在最放鬆舒適的時刻毫無防備地發覺一場持續將近一個世紀的騙局，而他正是裡頭最蠢的傻蛋。Erik從沒覺得身體這麼冷過。  
  
「沒什麼，我以為看見了一個鬼魂。」  
  
「別是你的臆想吧。」Charles笑道。  
  
Erik隨手指了一團模糊的光影，毫無笑意地笑著調侃自己的神經質。  
  
  
就在此時大門方向傳來緩慢卻堅定地敲擊聲，Erik嗅聞到空氣中瀰漫著熟悉的氣味，那代表了黑夜、力量，還有他的創造者。  
  
Charles疑惑地起身走向門口，Erik想叫住他。今夜本應美好。  
  
  
  
X、  
  
當Erik終於將銀製匕首插進Shaw的心臟時，環繞在四周不斷流淌的時間漸漸緩了下來，男人挨著他滑坐在地，血液化為墨黑的顏色，像荊棘一般佈滿全身，彷彿在Shaw體內潛伏的六百年腐朽一次全湧了上來。男人黑褐色的眼睛看著他，帶著一點點笑意，而Erik不能再更憎恨這種笑容了。  
  
Charles躺在一旁地上，周圍地毯被他自己的血液浸得濕透，散著迷人香味，卻呈現令人作嘔的暗褐色。  
  
  
  
Shaw在刺穿青年的右肺前曾要求Erik給他一個吻。  
  
你怎麼找到我的……你不應該出現在這裡。Erik愣住了，這一切發生得太快，今晚的所有事都遠超出他能掌控的範圍。  
  
答錯了，Erik。Shaw沒有任何遲疑的將手中匕首扎進Charles的右胸裡。  
  
青年驚愕的看著凶器刺進自己身體，大張的藍眼寫滿驚恐和疑惑，Erik想，他再也不會用半小時前那樣的眼神看著自己了。  
  
Shaw輕柔地將他放倒在地，掏出手帕蓋在Charles右側傷口上，「按著它，你會好過一點。」  
  
Sebastian Shaw給自己找了個靠近暖爐的位置坐下，他將尖端染紅的匕首放在一旁，在Erik開口前便給予了答案，「不，你不能離開。」  
  
他像是早就知道這一刻的到來般，說出了總結一切結論的解答，不論他們之間會有什麼樣的爭吵以及問題，有多麼巨大且不容忽視的分歧與隔閡，最終Erik仍不會也不能夠離開。  
  
Charles發出了一聲低吟，喉嚨裡傳出沉悶的哮喘，他的肺正在慢慢失去功能，然後他會在因缺氧而產生的幻覺中於陸地上窒息死去。他蒼白的臉龐在Erik混亂的腦袋裡燃起了一撮流動的火焰，燒去了一些他僅剩且珍貴的東西。  
  
「為什麼是我？」Erik安靜地問出這個在1928年就該被問的問題。「你不是碰巧被請來做我的小提琴老師，我那時只是個有著拙劣琴藝的普通男孩。」  
  
「比那更早，早太多了，我在一開始就發現你了。」他一如以往的穿著黑色厚呢大衣，帶著手套，永遠鎮定自若，Erik幾乎沒有看過他的小提琴老師情緒失控的模樣，也或者他根本沒有那些只有人類才有的情感，他是只來自地獄的惡魔。唯一一次Erik稍微瞥見隱藏在Shaw那副外皮之下的真實情感是在Erik覺醒後前去紐約找他尋仇的時候，他們倆幾乎毀了Hellfire，Shaw的左手臂被Erik折斷，身上的衣飾無一完好，這是他所能做到對他最大的破壞了，那次的打鬥讓Erik不得不在床上躺一個禮拜，就算是以吸血鬼的恢復速度也得花上這麼長的時間。高燒和劇痛裡Erik不得不清楚認知到自己的無力，Shaw每天都會來探望他，並用各種方式讓他更加理解自己的地位。那時候Shaw說得最多次的一句話是，你是我的，和，我們會一起看見光明。  
  
自始至終Erik從沒了解過第二句話的意思。  
  
「你看，Erik，我就要迎接第七個世紀了，從沒有人能活得這麼久，死亡早就把我遺忘。我也早已記不清第一個世紀時候的事，雖然對於我這樣身分的人來說，回憶已經沒有意義。」Shaw盯著遠處一點，像在對著某人說話，也像喃喃自語。「但是我卻記得關於你的事情，Erik，你不斷的出生在這世上，並且我不斷的尋找你，不知不覺就過了六百年，你看，我這次也找到你了，我永遠都會找到你。」  
  
Erik發覺他完全不曉得Shaw到底在說什麼，Charles只剩下微弱的呼吸，即使這樣的想法十分偽善，但他還是想救這個無端被牽連的青年。  
  
Shaw意識到了他的目光，他站起來走近兩人。「而每次你仍然更愛著人類一點，而且深切鄙視我和我的種族。在經歷過兩次失敗後我了解到自己沒有辦法改變你的內在，說實話我也不想改變，所以這次我想出了一個更好的法子。」  
  
他近到Erik能感覺到他呼出的氣息，沉重濃郁並且永不散去，像神對著人類吹出的第一口氣。  
  
「我不知道你在說什麼，恐怕你找錯人了。」  
  
「這也是你每回都會說得話。」Shaw將雙手放在他的肩上，轉過頭看著躺在地上在死亡與生存間掙扎的Charles。「我曾告訴過你，你不能轉化一個不願意成為吸血鬼的人類，正如我們不能未經允許進入別人的領域，我必須製造一個絕望的情境，好讓你自己同意成為我的家人，這可十分不容易，其中有許多變數，你曉得，我的確是費盡千辛萬苦才走到這個地步。」  
  
他又說，「我不可能讓一個人類毀了你，毀了我的成果。」  
  
「所以你就要讓他在這裡死去？你殺了我的父母、我的…Birgit，現在你還想再殺死我的朋友嗎？」Erik不可置信道，「你所說的"我"，究竟是什麼？」  
  
「只有在你伴隨的情況下，我才能看見光亮，並且即使是在你也成為我的族群之一的現在，你也仍然不畏懼日光，你是日行者，我從第一次遇見你的時候就幫你取了這個名字。」  
  
「但我從來……」  
  
「你從來沒有嘗試過，因為我告訴過你別去接觸日光，而你接受了這個想法。」  
  
Erik不可置信地看著男人，Shaw的眼裡出現他記憶裡他們第一次見面時的那道黑色火焰。碎裂的片段逐漸拼湊在一起，Shaw提過那個黑暗的世紀，提過他緬懷一個有著金黃光線和和煦微風的午後，提過永生與永恆性的悖論，但他沒有提過的是，他說這些的時候其實是在談論Erik自己。這個局佈了百年，在今天終於收了網，Erik最終了解了那句話的意思，不，你不能離開。確實Shaw不能再讓他離開，否則他就得再等待上不知道多長的日子，等他下一次降生在某個不知名的城市裡。  
  
Charles仍然在掙扎著。  
  
Shaw說，「你可以問他。」  
  
Erik知道那個意思是邀請Charles成為他們的一員。  
  
但最終青年給了Erik一個既哀傷且憐憫的眼神別過頭去了。  
  
  
「你殺了他。」  
  
Shaw沒有回話，他在等待。  
  
Erik知道自己永遠也無法殺死他，Klaus Schmidt是始祖，而始祖無法被殺死，不會毀滅，不會消亡。  
  
他拿起男人放在暖爐旁的匕首，尖端的血液已經漸漸乾涸。刀柄在他掌心中變得滾燙，燒灼著皮膚冒出焦味，但Erik什麼也沒感覺到。  
  
他的創造者端著一直以來看著他的神情，張開雙臂讓匕首刺進心窩裡。  
  
「這就是你期待的不是嗎？」Erik讓男人挨著他滑坐在地，看著墨黑的線條從他衣領處往上蔓延，下顎、唇角、眉梢。「否則你又何必帶上銀製品。」男人黑褐色的眼睛看著他，帶著一點點笑意，而Erik不能再更憎恨這種笑容。  
  
  
  
這便是歷史上最後也是唯一一個日行者的結局。  
  
  
  
Erik每年都會在他讓Shaw沉眠的這天下來地窖，對棺材中的男人說一次我恨你，然後再親吻一次。  
  
  
就這樣過了一個世紀。  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
